


All Wet

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, pre seventh season dark curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Who knew cooling off during a heatwave could end up being so hot?
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All Wet

If anyone had told her that a harmless day trip turned mini-date to the lake at the edge of the Emerald Acres farm to beat the heat caused by the latest hottest day of the unexpected heatwaves sweeping the new Enchanted Forest would have ended like this, Alice would have laughed in their face. After all, she and Robin have only been an official couple for about a month and three weeks now.

“You alright their Tower Girl?” Robin purrs in that sexy as hell voice of hers making Alice’s already muddled brain turn even more to mush as green eyes find blue as soon as the archer noticed her standing tongue-tied in the doorway.

“I erm….” Her eyes cast around desperate for something else to look at other than the vision currently laying almost completely nude across the bed. Sure, it was Robin's bedroom after all so she was allowed to be as dressed or in this case as undressed as she liked and of course she’d caught glimpse of her girlfriend in various states of undress since the pair had become a serious couple but this felt different.

Robin’s hair was down and still damp from their earlier swim fanned out against the bedspread under her head now pillowed on her crossed around tucked under her head which was facing more toward the end of the bed leaving her legs free to press against the headboard of the bed meaning that her hunters toned body was on nearly full display to Alice’s approving gaze. The only things blocking a more complete few being her love’s green-colored underwear and matching mini corset Robin had once told her was what people in Storybrooke called a bra. The shade only seeming to highlight the color of Robin’s eyes making them if possible, even more, beautiful than before.

“Alice?” Robin asks more worried now as she rolls over onto her side now, yet her gaze never breaks as she moves. “Alice, what’s wrong?”

“I tried not to use all the hot water.” Alice blurted out tugging on the collar of her borrowed shirt as her eyes once again looked over every curve of her girlfriend’s body.

It really wasn’t fair how much the sight alone was affecting her.

True she’d already confessed to her love that she wasn’t as innocent when it came to bedroom antics as one would think. Alice was no womanizer by any means, but there had been a few lasses that had caught her eye on her travels before she’d found the one woman who’d completely captured her heart.

Yet how many nights had she dreamt of a view like this one (all be it an up-close view where she was allowed to touch as well as look)? Answer too many to be appropriate given how little they really knew one another in the beginning since their first meeting all those months ago. Thinking of it now was only a bit more apt given the steps they’ve already taken in their growing romance Alice reasoned licking again at her dry lips as her eyes raked appreciatively over every single inch of skin offered to her.

Robin’s heart rate tripled when she caught on to what was causing Alice’s currently dazed state. If anything, it was quite an ego boost if she was being honest. Quietly watching even more of the blue, she loved become lost to the more lust blown black the longer Alice looked her over.

“See something you like Tower Girl?” Robin asks with a coy smile as Alice drags her eyes back up to her face her tongue once again flicking out to wet her lips.

“Aye.” The pirate’s daughter nodes “You.”

Her archer blushed a lovely shade of pink at her words “I…uh….” She stammers swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she ducks her head with a shy smile. God, she forgot how much she enjoyed seeing Alice wearing her clothes. Especially when those clothes included a pair of her high school running shorts meaning she had a nice view of Alice’s long perfectly toned legs. “shower…” she finishes more for herself that Alice as she feels even more desire pooling low in her belly at the sight.

Alice nodes taking a deep breath threw her nose in an attempt to calm herself down. A not to easy task once her eyes once again open to the vision of her girlfriend’s semi-naked state. Heaven help her how she loved her archer’s bow toned arms or the hard yet soft lines of her abdomen. Especially when that abdomen flexed and clenched like it was at that very moment making the washboard hardened muscles flex and bunch under that soft skin of hers making Alice’s knees even weaker by the second.

“I’ll be quick,” Robin promises pausing beside her still stiff postured girlfriend standing in her bedroom doorway. “You can even time me if you want.” She jokes leaning over to press a kiss against Alice’s cheek as she passes.

Alice rolls her eyes catching Robin’s wrist before she got any farther away. “Take as long as you like love.” She corrects linking her arms behind Robin’s neck as she tugged her into the circle of her arms just for a few stolen seconds. “Just don’t forget I’ll be waiting for you okay?” The blue-eyed girl instructs not so stealthily pressing herself against the front of the woman she loved while she leans in to give her giggling girlfriend a more proper kind of kiss.

“Trust me. I’ll remember.” Robin promise and Alice doesn’t mess the not so subtle way her archer presses her thighs together or the way Robin’s fingers linger on the curve of her hip while the pads of the fingers of her other hand skim along the bottom seam of Alice’s borrowed sleep shorts.

Without meaning to Alice’s hips rolled into the soft caress of her lover’s touch earning a low gasp from Robin as the archer moves back in for another much more urgent kiss.

Neither can remember which of them initiated the next part all they knew was that the next time they allowed their lips to separate they were under the spray of the already running shower. Their clothes lay tossed away down the hall from Robin’s room toward the farmhouse’s bathroom meaning that for the first time since they met Alice and Robin were completely bare to the other.

“Oh God, Aalliiccee.” Robin moans drawing out her girlfriend’s name as her head once again falling back against the shower wall while she feels more than sees her lover’s pleased smile against her skin while Alice continues her kiss trail as she follows the water drops sliding down her stomach. An action that was threatening to have Robin tumbling over the edge all on its own if she keeps it up any longer.

In a far, far corner of her mind Robin tries to remember to thank her mother in her idea to make the farmhouse bathroom into a more ‘modern’ one meaning that besides the addition of hot running water the shower was roomie enough for not only two occupants at a time but also had a little ledge built in so she could actually sit down instead of risking slipping on the tiles trying to keep herself standing the longer Alice’s mouth lapped, sucked, bit and kissed over every inch of her stomach.

Hooded blue eyes flicker up to meet Robin’s pleading green ones as the archer’s hands fist even tighter in Alice’s shower wet hair. At this rate both girls would need another to rinse the slickness between their legs away. “Never pegged you for having a belly worshipper.” How she was able to talk even in that needy breathy tone at the moment was a wonder in itself given how turned on she’d become since stepping into the shower with the love of her life while Alice tucks her head just below Robin’s breast to hide her blush.

“I wasn’t until I met you.” Was the mumbled confession to follow while Alice’s fingers dropped to skim up the inside of her archers shaking legs only to stop just before they reached where Robin desperately wanted them the most.

She’d had girlfriends in the past she’d already admitted to that. Even when her total of ex’s rivaled that of the first round curse Ruby Lucas’s in their small town but none of them had ever made Robin feel as turned on or loved as she was under Alice’s capable touch.

“Alice…. please.” the begging whisper was barely audible over the pound of her heart in her ears. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Alice asks leaning back as she rolls up to her knees between Robin’s still parted ones. Robin nodes in consent but Alice’s eyebrow raises as her jaw sets into a hard line as she tosses her shower wet hair back over one shoulder.

“I’m sure Alice.” Robin promises “I want this. I want you.” She continues dragging herself upright while scooting more toward the edge of the little ledge so she could circle her arms around her kneeling girlfriend’s neck. “God how I want you Tower Girl.” Alice’s teeth catch her lower lip as a little more of the blue in her eyes is lost to black at the groaned comment as her fingers dig even more into the slick edge of the ledge Robin was sitting on. “but if you’re not ready we can stop but I’d also need to ask for some privacy for a little while seeing how worked up you’ve gotten me.” She clarifies her fingers twisting into Alice’s hair while Alice’s hands drop to bracket her hips against the built-in ledge.

A pleased shudder raced up her back at Alice’s breathy whimper at the information. “Never said I didn’t want this just as much as you Nobin.” Alice reminds her voice low and rough earning a soft whimper from her trapped archer.

The scent of Robin’s arousal on the air was driving her madder than she’d ever been before the fact that she could also pick up her own mixing with the scents of soap, shampoo, and the shower spray was just a tad embarrassing but seeing how it was effecting Robin made it worth it.

That sweet mix both were sure was forever burning into their scent memory until the end of time itself as they each take in an even deeper lung full as their mingled breathing settled into something more even.

“You’re sure your mom’s not…,” Alice asks because as appealing as the idea was about getting caught pleasuring her girlfriend was she wanted to take her time with Robin meaning she didn’t actually want any interruptions bursting in on them despite one of them having the forethought to lock the bathroom door behind them on the way in.

“Positive. We have the place to ourselves tonight.” Robin promises nuzzling her forehead against Alice’s as she answers. “Mom’s not coming back until tomorrow.”

“Visiting Regina?” Alice guesses her archer nodes with a hopeful kind of smile.

“Well in that case.” Alice muses her lips curling upwards into that smile that had Robin’s heart threatening to stop altogether in her chest as they vanish in a blue-tinted swirl of magic leaving the shower running in their hast as they reappear back in Robin's room. "We best make the most of our alone time then shouldn't we, Nobin?" Alice wonders crawling up over her grinning girlfriend "Definitely, Tower Girl." Robin agrees as Alice leans in to press their lips back together again as her hands move to gently prod her girlfriend’s legs apart to reclaim her place between them while Robin's arms slide back around her shoulders drawing her as close as they could get to one another. 

Later when Robin was as sated as she could be while enjoying the feel of Alice's knees bracketing her head as Robin's tongue drew as many pleasured sounds and curses from her girlfriend's lips as she could while Alice clings onto her bed’s headboard for dear life Robin had to agree that yeah this had to be the best way to use their alone time. 

God, she could get used to heatwaves if this was how she got to spend them. 


End file.
